A thirst for vengeance
by K. L. Bloodfang
Summary: An adult Harry tells us what his life has been like, since the moment he was leff with the Dursleys until the moment he's sent to Azkaban. I finally gave it a name.
1. What made who I am

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah.

Warning: This story has cannibalism, child neglect, abuse, rape and massive character deaths. If you don't like any of them, then I suggest you get out or get some guts.

This is the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I hope you like it! I might not update every single day, like my other two stories, though. I'm in the middle of finals and I have an essay for Wednesday. I promise that by then, if not sooner, the next chapter will be up. Thank you for your patience.

Also, I just read a review for "In the mind of a teenage psychopath". I have a message for **Kill Mary Sue**: I don't mind your opinion about cutters; I think they shouldn't kill themselves though. There IS something called a psychiatrist to help them you know. Fine. BUT DON'T YOU TELL ME TO GIVE UP MY DREAMS! HELLO! I'M 18 YEARS OLD! MOST 18 YEAR OLDS ARE A LITTLE CRAZY! I just haven't mature enough yet. You can't tell me what I can't or cannot accomplish with MY life. On the positive side, now I have yet another reason to become a surgeon, TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP! Don't get me the wrong way **Kill Mary Sue**, I respect your opinion, but you don't know me at all. The only things you know about me are what I tell you, and do you know if they are true? I don't think so.

Sorry for the rest of the readers, is just that I had to speak my mind. Also, if you don't like my story, fine. But don't you fucking dare to insult me or my dreams. Are we clear?

Chapter 1: What made me who I am

I'm not a good man; I have committed horrible sins, sins that will never be forgiven. Now that I 'm here at Azkaban, I can see the truth. But it is too late for me to change back to the boy-who-lived. Let me tell you the story of my life.

As you already know, I was born in England thirty years ago, to Lily and James Potter. Everything was perfect for the three of us, until that good for nothing bastard, Voldemort, murdered my parents. Unfortunately, I survived and that bastard gave me this cursed scar. Truth is, when I was younger I used to wish that I had died alongside my parents. Soon you'll know why. Anyway, afterwards I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle and that whale they call a son, Dudley. Big mistake. That's when the nightmare I have had to call 'Life' began.

As soon as they entered me inside their home, the abuse began. They would feed me once a day, bathe me once a week (with cold water even on winter), and hit me every time I cried. My room was the cupboard under the stairs and it was until I was eleven.

When I was old enough to satnd straight, they made me wash dishes and clothes; they made me sweep and mop the floors when I was two and a half, right after my uncle told how my parents died.

He said that they had died during a car accident, that my dad's head was stuck on the steering wheel, with both his eyes out (his body was sitting straight up, thanks to the seat belt), while my mother's body had been cut in half by the car's motor. He then said that she died protecting me, that if it hadn't been for me, she would still be alive. Do any of you have any idea what kind of psychological damage something like that can do to a TWO AND A HALF YEAR OLD? I DO!

For a while, being the naive little boy I was, I thought that they did those things to me because they loved me. But, of course, I had to find out the truth, didn't I?

It was my third birthday, I didn't get any presents, let alone a party, not even a piece of cake. I thought they had forgotten. At night, my aunts said: "Go get a couple of story books, I'll read them to you", so I went and got one, right after my cousin took like five. I waited downstairs until she finished reading Dudley his stories and had tucked him in. When she came down to lock me in, I said to her: "Aunt Petunia? I know you forgot my birthday, but I only wanted to be red a story or at least be tucked in like Dudley." She began laughing and then said something, that even today, haunts me and sometimes, even makes me cry. "Read you a story? Tuck you in? Forget your birthday? Pathetic, worthless little boy. We didn't forget your birthday; We just didn't care. You're freak, no one will ever love you. You are nothing but a slave here. You should have died alongside your parents, you worthless piece of trash!"

Since then, I lost all hope of ever being treated with love, let alone a human being, by those who should care for me the most: My own family.

Things got worse. I lost my virginity when I was 3; My uncle raped me. At first, he did it once a month, then once a week. It kept up until I got to Hogwarts. For the first time I was free

of being hit and specially of being raped. There I made friends and enemies ( the Slytherins and their Head of House, Snape), I found out the truth about my parents death ( they were murdered by Voldemort, or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', like you, pathetic wizards, call that murderer). I also got to fight him in the end; I won, he lost, end of story. Except for that, the time I spent at Hogwarts was the happiest I had ever been. But like always, life is a bitch. And all good things must come to an end.

Summer arrived and I ended up with the Dursleys again. Now they kept me locked up in Dudley's tiny, second room. Well, at least it had a window. I was only allowed to go out twice a day: Once to go to the bathroom and take a bath and once to get raped by my uncle. Yes, now I got raped daily. Thank goodness Ron and the twins came and got me out of the hellhole. I have never been happier to see another human being in my life

Once again, the school year began. This time, people were being petrified and everyone thought it was my doing, just because I speak Parseltongue. They changed their minds when Hermione got petrified. It was all Voldemort, through Ginny and that damned diary.

And once again I had to go back 'home'. My uncle locked me up again in that tiny room. This time, he raped me twice a day. And to top it all up, his damn bitch of a sister had to come visit. She thought that I went to St. Brutus because my uncle made me tell her that. I'm glad she insulted my mother, too. I got to use magic on her and blew her like a blimp. She flew like one too. I ran away that same day; ended up in the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer.

My third year was the best of the five years I had at Hogwarts. Our Defense Against Dark Arts professor was a werewolf and former friend of my father, Remus J. Lupin. He was the one that thought me the Patronus Charm. That same year I found out I had a godfather, who was sent to Azkaban thanks to that bastard, Pettigrew. I'm glad that asshole is dead. For a little while I thought that I was going to be free from the Dursleys now that Sirius was going to be able to clear his name, but NO! Pettigrew just had to escape! Well, at least I had a way to scare the living hell out of my aunt and uncle.

As for my last two years at Hogwarts, everyone knows about that. It was all over the Daily Prophet, all about the Tri Wizard Tournament, Cedric's death and how Voldemort came back to power, all thanks to Pettigrew. Also, everyone knows about Voldemort entering the Ministry of Magic fifteen years ago. What you don't know is that during our little fight at the Ministry of Magic, my godfather, Sirius Black, was murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. HOW I HATE THAT BITCH! And why all this happened? Why my godfather died? BECAUSE I COULDN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A DREAM AND A FAKE VISION PUT IN MY HEAD AT MURDERER! But Sirius wasn't the only that died that day. I also died alongside him. Well, at least my sanity did.

There. First chapter done. Now review. And if you flame me you better make sure you don't make it personal, GOT IT?


	2. Let Revenge begin!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but my computer was hacked last week and I only was able to get it fixed yesterday. And not only that, but I lost all my files,; my stories, my pictures, EVERYTHING! I'm so upset right now. Now I have to begin my collection of anime pictures again. IT WAS SO HARD TO FIND ALL THOSE HARRY POTTER ANIME PICTURES!

On brighter news, I'M DONE WITH THE UNIVERSITY! Writing will have my undivided attention. Also I began another fan fiction that I was planing for years. I hope you like it also.

Well, without further ado, Next chapter of my Unnamed story. People, help me name my story. PLEASE?

* * *

As soon as I got home that summer, I got on the Internet and went for a little shopping spree. After all, what kind of Evil Dark Lord wears his cousin's second hand clothes and has no means to torture and give horrible, painful deaths to people? And I must say, black leather DOES make you look evil; And is a whole lot more comfortable that it looks. Long, black, leather trench coats, long, black leather pants, black leather shirts, black leather boots, you get the idea. All sorts of Japanese blades and swords, in every size and shape; axes, scythes, everything that was sharp and pointy I got. And in case you were wondering, no, I got no guns. Why? People die too quickly and I didn't get to torture them enough.

And talking about torture, I made a medieval torture chamber out of the basement. It was beautiful. It had an Iron Maiden, a "Head Crusher", "The Rack", a guillotine, a Chair of Spikes, a set of "Cat Paws", and my all time favorite, "The Pear". You probably are wondering where were my aunt and uncle while I was planing my revenge. Well, they were on a month-long cruise in the Bahamas. I remember they left $20 dollars and I was supposed to survive on that for a whole month, which I might add is IMPOSSIBLE! Fortunately, I stole my uncle's credit card before he left. No way I was going to take out MY money to pay for all that stuff. With the torture devices alone I would have been broke.

Any ways, the time for my family's return draw to a close. I remember they arrived late at night, on July 16 or 17, I don't remember which, and as they entered I whacked them on the head with a metal pipe. After wards, I drag them to the basement and I put my aunt on the iron maiden, my uncle on "the rack" and my cousin on the chair of spikes. Of course, I changed them from time to time; They tried ALL of my torture devices. But like I said before, my favorite was "the pear". Still to this day I remember my uncles screams of pain as I jammed that thing up his ass and I opened it. It must have felt the exact same way it felt every time he raped me; Which is why it was so satisfying.

It was fun while it lasted. After three and a half weeks of torturing them, they got boring, so i ended their suffering. I slammed the Iron Maiden's doors shut, with my cousin inside; He got impaled to them. I used the "Head Crusher" on mu Uncle and drilled a whole to his skull. And guess what I found in there? Nothing, just like I expected. Hmmm, the poison I gave him must have liquified his brain. No wonder he didn't scream anymore. As for my aunt, I tortured her enough. I made her watch both her husband's and only son's death, so I just decapitated her with the guillotine. I enjoyed every minute of it so much; I'm glad I taped it. I watched those videos over and over again; They were hilarious.

The cops arrived a couple of days after their death, being warned by the neighbors of the screams of pain. But I was ready, I was not about to get caught that easily. I had scratched my body with the "Cat Claws" a few weeks earlier, plus I didn't drink or ate anything for a few weeks.Also, I chained myself to the wall. I told the police my family and I were tortured by someone over several weeks. I told them that after seeing that my whole family was dead, I pretended to be dead also and the man left. They believed me and took me to get my wounds treated at a local London hospital. I won't write the name because you filthy wizards won't even know that it exists. After I was strong enough to walk, I escaped that filthy hospital. The food was horrible, even worse that Aunt Petunia's cooking. And that's saying a lot.

I had written a list of "People to Torture and/or Kill", before I left the hospital. Numbers 1 though 3 were already gone and I was getting ready to take out Number 4: Cornelius Fudge. Why, you may ask? Because that idiot destroyed my reputation, he spread lies all around the Wizarding and turned most of the people against me instead of doing his job, which by the way was protecting the Wizarding world. The time that asshole had spent on making me look bad he could have spend finding out if Voldemort was truly back to full power.

I went into the Ministry of Magic early on a Monday morning, dressed in black leather shirt, pants, boots and a long trench coat that, by the way, I used to hide my katana and tachi (Japanese swords), my retractable scythe (the blade could fold inside the handle and the handle could become shorter) and a machete ( you never know when it could come in handy).

I went directly to the Minister's office. Usually you leave your wand at the front desk, but I left it back home (I wasn't going to need it anyway), so I didn't have to stop. As I got closer, I heard to very distinct voices, Fudge and none other than Percy Weasley, Number 5 on the list.They were planning to pummel my already low reputation to the ground. And then you ask yourselves why do I hate them so much. I was so pissed that I didn't even torture them like I was planning. I just took out my katana and with a swift combination of sword slashes, their bodies were reduced to nothing but a pile of flesh and blood. Ever seen the Runouni Kenshin movie that in the beginning Seijuuro Hiko kills the men that killed all of little Kenshin's companions? Well, just like that.

Any ways, since I was so close to them, I got covered in their blood from head to toe. I remember that I liked the blood of my face, and I liked it. Then I saw all their flesh, lying there on the floor, covered in blood and I told myself: "I will just drink the blood and spit the meat out." But when I put that piece of flesh in mouth I knew I wasn't going to stop ever again. Yes, since that day I have been a cannibal, eating and drinking the blood of my dead enemies and just everyone I killed.

You probably that it is inhumane and completely disgusting eating someone else, but once you try it a assure you will never want to stop again.

But I just couldn't eat a whole person just like that. And I didn't want to left all that good meat just like that. I had to find a way to keep the bodies fresh until the time they became a meal. Solution? A preservation charm. Every time I killed someone I would cast _Conservo Crudus,_ the preservation charm, and just take the body back to my hideout. Simple, no? This charm is great it keeps the food from rotting, blood from coagulating and it even makes it taste better.

I first tried this method on Number 6: Draco Malfoy. I found the location of Malfoy Manor, which wasn't easy at all, let me tell you, and while he lied asleep on his bed, I decapitated him. He looked so peaceful while he slept. It almost made feel bad for killing him; Keyword, almost. The little dick deserved it. Did you know that Malfoys scream like little girls? It's true. His screams alerted his parents and second later they were also screaming like girls. I actually thought it was Narcissa until I heard her say: "Lucius, are you alright? Why do you scream about?" It was so funny I fell of the roof, where I was hiding. I had no choice but to kill them quickly, or else they may have told someone. I took their hearts out with my bare hands and ate them and Draco's brain for a midnight snack. I cast the preservation charm on their bodies and took them home. I was getting a double revenge: First I killed them and them I devoured their bodies.

A couple of weeks after the Malfoys' deaths, I received a letter from the Weasleys. They were inviting me into their home. They must have thought I was on the streets; No one knew where I was exactly. I must admit, I missed my friends.But they would never have joined me; They were too goody-goodies for that. But then I thought that they only needed a little magical intervention. I did a lot of research before I got the Weasleys that year, but to no avail. When I was about to give up, one of the books I had with me fell out of my hands and opened in a page that had exactly what I had been searching for: the Change of Heart charm, a charm that transformed all the goodness in a person's soul to nothing but darkness . I wrote the words down (Obscurum inundantia anima) and left for the Weasleys' household.

Molly, the mother was very happy to see me, just like all the others. They made me an honorary member of the Weasley family and even celebrated my sixteenth birthday, the first birthday party I ever had. It almost made me regret killing Percy, almost.

Two weeks prior to the beginning of year at Hogwarts, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny(which I had already transformed) and I met with some friends at Diagon Ally: Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville. I greeted them all with the Change of Heart charm. One by one, all the goodness in their hearts was transformed to darkness, evil and hate. And the best part? They were under my control. But I had no use for that feature, the followed me willingly. But we couldn't let anyone know about something like this, so we pretended that nothing had ever happened.

At the beginning, the Weasleys and Hermione were mad at me because I had all the fun of killing Malfoy all by myself. But I made it up them. I told them they could take out Number 9 and 10, Crabbe and Goyle, for me. Well that cheer them up. But then we had another problem: They wanted to kill them right away and I had far better plans for them. Well, they liked my plan better in the end; Kill them at school to cause fear, panic and commotion at school. And so we did. After the Beginning of Year feast, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George gave Crabbe and Goyle a brutalized beating, I have never seen so much blood that was not caused by the slash of a blade. I stabbed their hearts in the end. They became boring after they passed out from blood loss. Fortunately for me, the others didn't like the idea of eating people, so those to were all mine. Hell, their loss, not mine. And I must say, they were delicious.

* * *

Well people, I'm done for today and I promise I will update very soon. And thanks to those that reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like this one. Tell exactly what you think, what you liked and did not like. I want to know. BYE BYE! 


	3. Even evil guys deserve to love

Thank You once again for reading my little story. But there is one thing I really don't understand though. Some of you thought my story is a tiny little bit violent. I think it isn't enough. But oh, well.

Also **Serena24**, just to easy your mind, read this chapter and your questions will be answered. And no, I haven't read that other story, actually. I got the idea for this one after I finished reading Order of the Phoenix. It came to me in a dream, come to think of it, all my stories come from dreams.

You know, I had this awesome dream about a week ago. It was a crossover between Harry Potter and Star Wars: Revenge of the Siths. It was actually very bloody. Do you think I should write it? In it, Harry dies and is resurrected by Darth Vader and Harry becomes his apprentice. It was really good, but I'm not going to write if people aren't willing to read it. So when you review, please tell me if you would read it? If you want to know more about it or just want to talk to me, just leave me your email and I'll tell you. Or, if you prefer, you could always send me an IM to kionabloodfang if you use Yahoo IM or kionabloodfangathotmaildotcom if you use MSN Messenger.

Now without further ado, here is the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Let me check my bank account, $3.47. Do you honestly think I own Harry Potter?

* * *

As everyone already knows, back then I was madly in love with Cho Chang, the most beautiful girl in school. She belonged to the house of Ravenclaw, but I had to make her mine. And I did. I asked her to meet me at the Room of Requirement a week after the school year began and performed the Change of Heart charm and in mere moments I had what I had wanted for years, Cho as my woman. You just gotta love magic. 

The charm changed her a lot. Now, she wanted to torture and maim, kill and destroy almost as much as I did. It was a dream come true! But there was something that still bothered me. Even though she was in love with me, she wasn't happy and I wanted my woman to be happy. She still missed Cedric and I missed Sirius. Neither of us was really happy, now that I think of it.

Hermione, on her infinite knowledge, began searching for a way to bring people back from the grave. After a couple of days, she found it. It was a ritual called Night of the Living Dead. It had to be performed during a red moon, at the struck of midnight. A picture of the diseased and a personal belonging had to be sacrificed along with a pint of blood from those that wanted them back. All the ingredients were to be put in a large cauldron in the middle of a graveyard, didn't matter if the bodies were buried there or not. But there was a catch to that ritual: the resurrected's heart would be tainted by evil, if the person was good and tainted by good, if the person was evil. Well, that saved me from performing the Change of Heart Charm to make Cedric and Sirius evil, didn't it?

Everything was ready, and in October 31 of that same year, the conditions were perfect for the ritual to begin. Everything set, We began the chant.

_Refero abhinc regnus mortis. _

_Refero in regnum Victus. _

_Resurrectio Mortus. _

_Nox Noctis victus mortus._

_Refero abhinc regnus mortis. _

_Refero in regnum Victus. _

_Resurrectio Mortus. _

_Nox Noctis victus mortus._

_Refero abhinc regnus mortis. _

_Refero in regnum Victus. _

_Resurrectio Mortus. _

_Nox Noctis victus mortus._

After the chant was done, the earth beneath our feet began to rumble as if an earthquake had just started. Then, two arms shut up from under the earth, then two more and seconds later, both, Cedric and Sirius were back from the grave. That ritual was the best idea Hermione has ever had. Finally, mine beloved Cho was happy, and by the looks of it, she had been a little too happy. I really didn't pay much attention to them, I was more interested in the person I revived, Sirius. DON'T THINK WRONG PEOPLE! I was just thinking. Sirius knew a lot of magic, specially about spells and charms. An idea was forming in my head by this time. My army was made of nothing but teenagers; we needed the wisdom that only came with age. We already had an expert on Spells, Charms and Curses, hard to believe that Sirius was actually good at these things. Now we needed an expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration and an expert in Potions, and I already knew exactly who I wanted: Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Sirius performed the Change of Heart charm on them and both of them became the last two members of my little Destruction Army.

Two weeks afterwards, we continued with my list of revenge. Next and last from the school was... Albus Dumbledore. You may ask yourselves: Why him? I'll tell you, morons, why the fuck him! Because it is his fucking damned fault that I had the kind of live I had with the Dursleys, every single, tiny, little bit. I wanted to murder that bastard since he told me he was the asshole that left me there to rot with the Dursleys.

I went up to his office, with a hidden katana under my robes. I entered and the first thing I looked for was him. He sat, calmly, behind his desk. Watching him there only made even more pissed of that what I already was. I took out my sword and before he even had I chance to even react, I embedded it in his chest. When I pulled my sword out, his heart came along with it. Yummy, heart kabob!

In my rage, I missed to search the room for any other living life form. Unfortunately, Minerva McGonagall and Argus Filch were both there and saw everything that had happened. They tried to escaped, but as they tried to go through the door, the failed to noticed two men hanging from the ceiling with a pair of scythes. They were decapitated before they went too far. I didn't kept these three to eat, they were gone past their time.

Now my revenge was half-way complete. The only one's missing was Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Since the Head Master and the Second in Line were both murdered, Severus became the new Head Master of Hogwarts. Oh, what good fortune! Food for a year or two. The students of Hogwarts were slaughter and their bodies and blood preserved for my eating. They were so delicious; Their innocence made them even more delectable.

Hogwarts became our new home, HQ to the Destruction Army and everything was going according to plan. And then, even better news: I had an heir on the way. Yes, Cho was pregnant, I was going to be a father. During her pregnancy, Cho began to drink from my blood; She thought it would make our child purer. But soon after she gave birth I found out what she was trying to do. I guess she thought that by drinking my blood the child would become mine. Yes, that whore cheated on me with that son of a bitch, Cedric. I must have been high or something when I decided to resurrect that asshole.

I am not one to tolerate betrayal, specially from my woman. She had to go. I tied her to a cross that hanged from the ceiling. Then I had Neville shoot the bitch with a poisonous arrow, she would die a slow and painful death, as she watched her lover die. I had Sirius, Remus and Severus, bring a cauldron, big enough to dunk a person in, full of piping hot oil. I dropped Cedric in it. His agonizing screams, along with Cho's were like a symphony for me and actually, it lulled my son to sleep. He may had not been my son by blood, but I was going to raise him to be just... like... me.

Cedric died just a few minutes after he was dropped in the oil, Cho lasted an extra 10 minutes of excruciating pain and suffering. Later, Sirius, Remus and I had fried Cedric for dinner; Those two were the only ones that had the same diet that I did. I did preserve some to give my son, Gunther, once he got older, and let me tell, he LOVED it!

* * *

Well, their it is. I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I'm just very lazy. Well, review people. And write to me. 


	4. MY VENGEANCE S COMPLETE, SORT OF

Hello there! Guess what? It's the end! This is the last chapter! I will like to thank all of my reviewers and everyone that has read this story! Anyways keep a look out form my new story! I will be posting it VERY soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Voldemort would be wearing a tutu and dancing ballet with the rest of his Death Eaters! That would be fun, no?

* * *

Chapter 4: The End?

Probably by now you have all noticed that I don't kill muggles. Well, except for those assholes, the Dursleys. What! They had it well deserved! Besides them, all of my victims have been wizards. The Dursleys were the ones that made my life a living hell; the tortured be, abused of me, raped me and so many things else. If that is so, then why do I kill wizards? It makes no sense, does it? Well, guess what? YOU'RE WRONG! It was a WIZARD that killed my parents because another WIZARD that betrayed them and it was a WIZARD, wait, scratch that, a GROUP of WIZARDS that left me with the Dursleys. Two are dead, only one remains, and this one will keep Gunther, Sirius, Remus and I fed for a month: Rubeus Hagrid. HE was the one that delivered me to those sadistic bastards!

So, do you finally comprehend where my reasoning lies? No? Let me put it in simpler terms that will not hurt your puny, little brain. My life has been a living nightmare because a GROUP of WIZARDS worked collectively to make it that way. And if you ask me, they took great pleasure from it! Wizard-kind does NOT deserve to walk the face of this Earth! We shall annihilate them all. No wizard shall survive, except for the members of my army: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dean Thomas, Seamus Flannigan ( I think, that's the way its written, but I'm not sure), Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottoms, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, and, of course, ME! Only us twelve shall remain alive. I will forgive muggles, though. They had no idea of the things that the Dursleys had been doing to me, HELL they didn't even knew about my existence and truthfully I couldn't care less if they do know about me.

And so we did. Our rampage through the wizarding world begins swiftly; we attacked only after dark, to add an element of surprise and fear in the minds of wizards. It was hilarious to look into their frighten faces before their death! It felt marvelous to hear their screams!

Thriteen years after my son's birth, my revenge was finally completed. All of those who made my life miserable had finally been disposed of. We found the whereabouts of Voldemort and his pitiful Death Eaters. We raided their meeting and murdered them all. Blood was everywhere, snacks… I mean, body parts adorned the battle field. Sirius, Remus, Gunther and I had one hell of a midnight snack that night! Yes, even Gunther was there, he was the one that killed both Crabbe and Goyle Sr. He became a man that day; I'm so proud of him!

But the party was about to end. DAMN THOSE AURORS! They had been following Voldemort and I was not about to let them get my son and men. So I did what any other leader would have don for his men: I stayed to take them on so they could escape. I let the aurors capture me. Actually, it was Mad-Eye Moody the one that capture me.

Anyways, I was taken in for a trial at the Ministry of Magic for the overly brutal murders and cannibalism of Voldemort and hi Merry Men, his 76 Merry Men. You all where wondering who the fuck was I that killed and ate those men. I guess they couldn't recognize me without the glasses and a bandana covering my scar. DAMN, YOU PEOPLE ARE PATHETIC!

The trial began just a couple of days afterwards, the judge being Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic. They gave Veritaserum and the _Minister_ asked me state my name and of course I answered: "Harry James Potter Evans". They people began to RIOT after I told them my name. It was hilarious! They said that there was no way I could have done those things. How wrong were they. After they finally calmed down, Arthur asked how did I declared myself and I answered: "Guilty for the murders of 76 Death Eaters, Voldemort, all of the wizards that have been found murdered, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Cho Chang, the resurrected Cedric Diggory, Rubeus Hagrid, Argus Filch, Crabbe Jr and Sr, Goyle Jr and Sr, The Malfoys, Cornelious Fudge, Percy Weasley and the Dursleys".

I must have said something wrong because after I was done, Arthur was enraged: his whole face was red with mind numbing rage. He looked funny. Anyways, he sentenced me to the Dementor's kiss and that was two weeks ago. Still waiting, they can't seem to find a dementor, wonder why? Meanwhile, I'm in Azkaban.

Like I said at the beginning, it's too late for me to change my ways. Why? Because I actually LIKE the way I am now! No one can mess with me now! Truth be told, the only reason I'm still here is because I wanted to leave this to you. Wizards seem to have this weird misconception that I was raised with love and care, that I had a perfect live because I was the Boy-Who-Lived. WELL YOU IDIOTS WERE WRONG! And now you fucking now it!

Now I must go. But before I do, Arthur, Mad-Eye, WATCH THE FUCK OUT! YOU ARE FUCKIN' NEXT! NO CAN KEEP THE KING OF DARKNESS DOWN!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

THE END

* * *

I hope you all liked my story. Please tell me what you thought of it! And keep a look out for my next story! BYE BYE! 


End file.
